playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Goopking/Goop's World 2: Opal HQ: Official Villain List
These are the members of the "Gala-Gang", Derwiff's gang of intergalactic villains. Boss #1: Lumber Jack *'World: Sawblade Forest' Description: *Jack Lumber is a large humanoid hairy alien. He has golden/blonde fur and a large lowerjaw, similar to a bulldog. He has two fangs protruding from his lower jaw and small horns on his head. He wears a plaid shirt and overalls in typical lumberjack fashion. His overalls are blue and he wears large brown boots. He has a plaid bowler hat. He is generally seen carrying a large motorized axe/hatchet. Backstory: *Jack Lumber grew up with a fascination with trees. I don't mean climbing them or reading books underneath them. I mean chopping them down horribly, just for cheap amusement. His pasttime was...dangerous to say the least, and he was the cause of many a tree falling over and crushing a poor bystander. His criminal record was sealed, one day, when he chopped down an endangered tree in a national park. He was taken in by Dr. Derwiff, who employed him. Jack's operation involves chopping down entire forests and sending the lumber to Derwiff, who turns it into charcoal to power his factories. Boss #2: The Amazing Wizzly *'World: Starfish Park' Description: *The Amazing Wizzly is a tall thin humanoid alien with blue skin. He wear a bright red coat with coattails, a red top hat with a black band on it, black pants, and black pennyloafers. He has a long alligator-like snout with a curly black moustache. He wears a red jewel as a monocle and white gloves. He carries a golden cane with a red jewel on the tip. Backstory: *Wizzly grew up with a fascination of magic. He wanted to grow up to be a magician, but he lacked...skill. However, one fateful day, as he was performing in front of an audience, a magic trick gone awry involving a red jewel caused it to be lodged in his eye, causing that eye to see everything in a bright shade of red. He was ridiculed, and he went into hiding. He was discovered by Dr. Derwiff, who gave him one of the Grand Opals he stole, granting Wizzly actual magic powers. Boss #3: Count Twitchell *'World: Gothic Hollow' Description: *Twitchell is a 4-foot tall hunchbacked creature. He is a ghoulish being with greenish gray skin and what looks like grayish "armadillo plating" on his back, covered in mummy-like wrapping. His left eye is much larger than his right, and it is covered in red veins. His arms are frail and end in 4-fingered hands. His legs are skinny, but powerful, like a kangaroo. Attached to his rear like a tail is a chain with a medieval flail on the other end. He speaks in a Igor-ish "Peter Lorre" voice. Due to being undead, he is very sensitive to light, hating bright lights. Backstory: *Twitchell was an egocentric Count who lived during the early 17th century. He was proficient in voodoo magic and used it to defeat his enemies. Unfortunately for him, his success was short-lived, when a mysterious assassin snuck into his estate and offed him. Three hundred years later, a hapless thief attempted to rob the now abandoned estate of all its leftover valuables, and Twitchell miraculously rose from the grave to protect his loot. The undead Count was then hired by Dr. Derwiff. Boss #4: Frilly-Z *'World: Terrible Temple' Description: *Frilly-Z is an anthropomorphic, green, dinosaur-like creature with a frill around his neck like a Frilled-Lizard. He has large yellow eyes with slits for pupils, like a cat's eyes. He constantly wears a bright purple furred-"pimp coat". He speaks with a heavy Jamaican accent and as such, is a big fan of reggae music. He wields a magical paintbrush that can create monsters and objects out of paint. Backstory: *Frilly-Z started life born to a poverty-stricken family. After the untimely demise of his father (who was eaten by a Crocorock), he attempted to support his family by selling paintings he created in his spare time. However, his art....wasn't so well recieved. His family got booted out of their house because of his failure, but he blamed it on society. However, one fateful day, a mysterious stranger (later revealed to be Dr. Derwiff) "discovered" him and used him to paint paintings that would convey secret messages to help the stranger hypnotize the masses. Boss #5: ???? ??????? *'World: Skyhigh Castle' Description: Backstory: Boss #6: Dr. Oktor Von Derwiff *'World: Derwerx' Description: *Dr. Derwiff is a small humanoid alien creature with a giant head. He stands about 1 foot tall. He has tan skin with visible veins on his head. He has pointy elf ears and large angry-looking eyes. Because of his tiny stature, he pilots a large 7-foot robotic mech-suit in an effort to boost his own self-confidence. Backstory: Category:Blog posts